


My Hoenn Pokedemia

by Travis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon fluff, slight/ negligible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis/pseuds/Travis
Summary: Ochako's journey through the land of Hoenn might be fraught with peril, but with her pokemon beside her nothing can get in her way(or Uraraka is May, Bakugou is the rival, and Izuku is Wally)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	My Hoenn Pokedemia

Ochako Uraraka leaned against one of the many cardboard Boxes in the back of the moving van, the blue plush Azurill Doll lay squished within her arms. Her face sandwiched into its little fuzzy form, her brown hair that curled inwards at the neck was covered in faint, fallen dust and small pieces of debris. Her legs were folded criss-cross applesauce helping her stay stable once the van hit a fairly large bump, the boxes all lurched to the side as the road began to roughen up, maybe gravel, could just be dirt. Regardless, upon the sudden transition, she gave a little squeak muffled within her blue plush friend.

After a few moments, Ochako could feel the vans vibrations lessen, looking up from the doll her Auburn eyes caught the thin stream of light shining between the doors leading to the outside world. The van stopped in its tracks before it shifted the other direction, she couldn’t help the grin spread across her face as her little ever-present blush filled with more life and color. Slowly the truck crawled to a stop, the engine was cut as the inside lights flickered on.

They were finally here.

Trying to stand the little twelve-year-old fell face first onto the metal floor, she groaned and rubbed her numb rear as she stood. Her legs, now starting to wake, were filled with unpleasant pinpricks of like a gazillion needles. The latch on the door made a painful screech as it was unlocked, the door opened to reveal a man in his late thirties with light dirty blonde hair. He greeted his little girl with a nervous question, “hey princess, heard a tumble, you alright there sweety?”

She rushed into her father's open arms with a soft giggle, “my legs got a little sleepy, I’m good daddy don’t worry.” She flashed a genuine smile easing her father’s doubt’s, though his eyes flickered up to the dust decorating her hair. She tilted her head at the sight of the bittersweet expression he held as he carefully dusted her off before fiercely hugging her close, “I’m sorry little one.”

She always liked daddy’s hugs, he squeezed her just hard enough to know that he cared but not enough to hurt her. He lifted her up eliciting a surprised squeal from the little girl as he gave her a quick spin around. Her squeal turned to mirthful giggles as she swung through the air while still staying safe within his arms.

Setting her down gently he straightened up to his full height and cried out, in a far more jovial tone, “you foul beast **Dare** harm _my daughter?”_ as he lifted his leg and playfully kicked the vans rear bumper. “Daddy stop it!” though embarrassed by his antics she could still be seen smiling. He got on a knee before saying “but princess-“ his arm motioning to the van- “this **_fiend_** had the nerve to harm you. I had to show it who’s boss.” 

“What are you two doing?” Ignoring her father, the young girl ran to the voice of her mother while eagerly shouting “Daddy’s being weird again, make him stop!” Her father gasped far to loudly to be remotely believable, “Betrayed by my own baby girl?” Ochako giggled when she saw her mother's light caramel eyes roll upon hearing her husband's antics, though in her silence he continued by stifling a fake tear and dramatically resting the back of his hand against his forehead daintily. “How terribly cruel the world has become.” Ochako’s mother tried to hide her snort, only to fail miserably and devolve into hearty chuckles. Ochako didn’t miss the look of awe spread across her father’s face when he heard her mother’s laugh.

Mom took a few deep breaths to compose herself before shaking her head helplessly, her shoulder-length brown hair reminiscent of Ochako’s bounced with each sway. “come on ya goofball-“ her left hand patted her daughter’s head affectionately “-I think it’s about time we fill ourselves with some food.”

The trio looked to the quant bungalow before them, it’s wooden exterior and burnt orange clay roof tiles emphasized the cottage vibe quite nicely in Ochako’s opinion. Though it was smaller than the surrounding houses and devoid of decorations the family knew that they would come in time, her father opened the door letting mom walk through. As Ochako took her first step inside the house her father smiled down and said “welcome home sweety.”

The little girl smiled happily as they got to work on preparing food, it was nice when they were all home together, she wanted to enjoy their time together while it still lasted.

* * *

Ochako mindlessly hummed to herself while strolling around the outskirts of town, her steps scrunching into the fallen fall foliage of the pine trees. Periodically she’d hop onto one of the many pine cones strewn about to get the satisfying crunch, but she didn’t do it as often as usual, her mind was wandering elsewhere this particular moment.

Before mom and dad left for work she said that their neighbors had a boy her age but… she couldn’t bring herself to go ring their doorbell. She was hoping that whoever he was that he would be nice and that they could be friends, but that’s so silly, she hasn’t even met him and for all she knew he could be rude. Or even worse, he might **_hate Pokémon_** _!_ Perhaps she was overthinking, but she couldn’t help but worry, it left an uncomfortable knot in her stomach making her feel all queasy like.

She kicked an errant pine cone out of mild frustration, she watched it bounce a few times before rolling near a young girl who couldn’t be older than five or six. She could be seen hiding behind one of the trees on the outskirts of the town looking with fearful eyes into the forest proper, her little hands were shaking against the rough bark. Ochako ran towards the child in question, her sudden movement caused the girls head to snap in her direction with terror before morphing into slight relief.

“what’s wrong?” the little girl tried to speak but her chattering teeth impeded the process, with a shaky hand she pointed deeper into the forest, and in the direction, Ochako could hear the sound of loud barking and an older man’s grunts of pain. Without a second thought, her body rushed forward.

It didn’t take long to come across the scene in question, before her a black and gray furred creature viscously bit into the man’s left forearm, though only slightly larger than a foot in height it managed to knock a full-sized man to the ground. He cried out in pain as blood began to coat the creature's muzzle and trickle down the man’s forearm into his once pristine lab coat. With its jaws firmly encased into the arm the creature shook its head relentlessly as its growls reverberated deep within its throat.

The man’s good arm frantically scrambled towards a fallen satchel though sadly it was too far out of his reach, though in his attempt his gaze met Ochako’s. “Help me!” the Pokémon’s fangs loosened up just a bit to adjust its bite around the already fractured arm causing the man to shriek out once more in pain before continuing with “In my bag! There’s a Poké Ball!” rushing forward she reached blindly and pulled out one of the many Poké Balls held within, pressing the center button a flash of light filled the surrounding forest as a green creature of approximate height though this one stood on two legs and had a large tail about the size of its very body reminiscent of a leaf. Once its feet touched the ground it cried out to the world “Treeee- CKO!”

The opposing Pokémon leveled a glare at the green ally she brought forth, without conceding an inch of ground the Treecko glared right back, no… it was more of a leer. The opposing black and gray furred creature let go of the man’s arm and jumped towards his new enemy, the man tried getting up as fast as he was able yet couldn’t until Ochako gave her help.

Treecko got lower into his crouch as the Pokémon charged forward, when its large blood-covered fangs reared over, he lunged out of the way, striking its cheek with his green fist in the process. The creature let out a surprised yip as it’s intimidating aura vanished entirely before it too vanished into the denser trees. Treecko tilted his head to the side in confusion before letting out an almost annoyed gurgle upon seeing the fleeing Pokémon go.

The man looked on with almost avid curiosity, his left arm while still bleeding hang limply to his side as he leaned against a nearby tree. He raises his left arm to reach for something in his pocket before wincing, somehow already having forgotten the still-fresh wound. “Do remind me, young lady, to have me write something down along the lines that the Poochyena threatens foes with bared fangs and It will chase after fleeing targets ever so tenaciously. Yet it will turn tail and run, however, should the foe strike back.”

With auburn eyes wide in disbelief she asked “Did you hit your head when you fell mister?” “Only a slight bump but, mister?” He shook his head self dejectedly “everyone usually calls me the Pokémon Professor.” “I just moved in here yesterday, I’m sorry I didn’t know mist- professor.”

With a slightly strained smile, he adjusted his rectangular glasses with his good hand before ruffling the back of his wild brown hair as he tried to reach for the proper words. “Well, uh… I’m the professor of this region and go by Professor Maple but my name is Masaru Bakugou, what would your name be young lady?”

“I’m Ochako Uraraka, but shouldn’t we call an ambulance or something professor? That looks really painful” his eyes glance to the arm she motioned to and groaned at the sight of it. “As much as I’d prefer not to, my wife would undoubtedly insist and in fact be faster than the paramedics, but before I forget, let me officially welcome you to Littleroot Town.”


End file.
